The invention is a connecting element for sheet piles.
Connecting elements for sheet piles are known in a number of shapes and designs. They serve to connect sheet piles of a pile wall to one another, especially when two abutting sheet piles of sheet pile walls are interconnected and extending at an angle to each other.
In general, two different locking systems enjoy wide use xe2x80x94the Larssen system and the knob-and-claw system, which are not compatible to each other. German Patent Publication No. DE-A1-39 07 348, FIG. 5 or 6 discloses connection elements which allow the different locking systems to be combined. In this regard, the connection elements include several hook strips or C-shaped claws into which the different locking systems may be inserted. Here, the hook strips or claws of the connection elements are excluded from use with the to be connected end of the locking system. It is not possible to use these hook strips to connect with the other locking system.
Moreover, the connecting elements are so configured that the sheet piles to be connected can only be connected at a relatively fixed angle to each other, so that a flexing of a sheet pile through a small angle is not possible. This requires a high degree of precision during the pile-driving of a sheet pile during the connection at an angle of abutting sheet piles, so that the connecting element can precisely engage the hook strip of the sheet pile being connected.
German Patent No. DE-PS 443 556 describes a connecting element for sheet piles that includes a C-shaped claw with a jaw whereby an additional hook strip is provided on the side opposite to the jaw. This connecting element also allows sheet piles of different types, e.g., Larssen and knob-and-claw systems, to be connected as shown in FIG. 3; however, here also the individual connecting elements (i.e., the claw and the hook strip) are adapted to the particular connection type so that a practical positive locking (shape mating) results between the hook strips of the sheet pile and the joining elements of the connecting element. Such a connection of sheet pile walls using this method is only possible at fixed angles.
German Patent Publication No. DE-A1-2 018 119 describes a connecting element known in the industry as the so-called Delta shape. This connecting element is used to connect Larssen-type sheet piles, and displays the properties of a small hook strip designed to be compatible with the hook strip of a sheet pile, as well as a second hook strip with a relatively large channel. A sheet pile may be positively coupled (shape mated) to the small hook strip and a second sheet pile may be extended at a greater angle within the larger hook strip so that the connection of a sheet pile at approximately a 45xc2x0 is possible. However, using this connecting element, it is not possible to also engage sheet piles of the knob-and-claw type.
Additionally, a number of connecting elements with hook strips or C-shaped knobs are known (for example, see U.S. Patent Nos. 5,292,208; 6,092,346, 1,098,077 and 1,039,563. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,346.
U.S. Patent No. 5,292,208 describes a connecting element for a special knob-and-claw system that may only be used with sheet piles of the same type, and the sheet piles may only be used at fixed angles because of the positive coupling (shape mating) with the connecting element.
International Patent Publication No. WO 97/39193 describes a connecting element with a C-shaped claw into whose trapezoidal interior a similarly-shaped knob of a sheet pile may be inserted to form a positive coupling, while on a hook strip connected with a C-claw a Larssen type sheet pile can be engaged. This also provides a positive coupling (shape mating) for both connecting elements so that the sheet piles may only be connected at fixed angles. Also, a special type of sheet pile is required for the connection to the C-claw. U.S. Patent No. 1,098,077 describes connecting elements that include several C-shaped claws arranged in a special geometric pattern. The claws include an approximately oval-shaped interior cavity into which a similarly-shaped knob of a special sheet pile may be inserted. The jaw of the claw has a width corresponding to the sheet pile between the two end knobs which create a positive coupling, but connection is again possible only at a fixed angle determined by the connecting element.
The U.S. Patent No. 1,039,563 discloses a V-shaped sheet pile that is suitable for the construction of columns. The sheet pile includes arc-shaped hook strips on its free ends into which the hook strip of a neighboring sheet pile may be inserted. The profile of the hook strips and openings are such that the connection of an adjacent sheet pile is possible within a certain range of angles. These sheet piles, however, are also special models that cannot be connected with standard Larssen-type or knob-and-claw sheet pile systems.
A general overview of other connecting elements, especially for commonly-used sheet piles, is given in the periodical Baumaschine und Bautechnik, Volume 9, 1967, pages 337 to 343.
The present invention solves the task of providing connecting element elements for two sheet piles that may be used with existing sheet pile shapes of the Larssen or knoband-claw type, and it allows interchanging of the connecting system or combining with existing connecting systems so that both knob and claw sections of knob-and-claw sheet piles, as well as Larssen joints, may be connected together. Additionally, series of sheet piles may be interconnected at various angles to one another.
According to the invention a hook strip of a connecting element may be created as a C-shaped claw with a jaw so that an approximately oval-shaped cavity is formed into which the hook strip of a Larssen-type or knob-and-claw sheet pile may engage. For this, the jaw of the C-shaped claw is located in the middle of the claw so that its width is less than about ⅓of the claw""s height. The other hook strip is shaped to have a knob cross-section that may engage the corresponding claw whereby the opening of the knob section faces basically opposite to the direction of the C-shaped claw.
The smooth interior surface of the C-shaped claw largely surrounds the corresponding hook strip of the Larssen-type or knob-and-claw sheet pile to be connected, whereby in most cases a three-point contact and thereby sufficient interlocking is provided between the hook strip of the sheet pile to be connected and the C-shaped claw of the connecting element. This manner of gripping will surely prevent the connecting element from sliding out of the hook strip of a connecting sheet pile to be connected during the pile-driving of the sheet pile.
A further advantage of the invention is that a flexible angle of about xc2x145xc2x0 may be realized within the C-shaped claw between the sheet pile to be connected and the pile wall while still providing a secure connection at all angles and reliably preventing the release of the hook strip during pile-driving.
For a full understanding of the present invention, references should now be made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.